A method for managing devices is known in which a terminal for maintaining devices (hereafter, called a “maintenance terminal”) is prepared, the maintenance terminal thus prepared is connected to a device, and the status of the device is acquired by operating the maintenance terminal.
A generic computer may be used as the device subject to maintenance, for example. When carrying out maintenance tasks with respect to a plurality of generic computers, a technique as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-47898, for example, can be employed. According to this technology, a SVP (Service Processor) is installed in each of the plurality of generic computers. Each SVP is connected to the other SVPs. A maintenance work console is connected to one of the plurality of SVPs. The maintenance work console is able to send a maintenance procedure to the other SVPs, via the SVP to which it is connected.